Forgetting you
by BeyondBirthday133
Summary: For the past almost week there's been a warlock following Alec, he claims to know him but Alec has no memory of him. But why does he seem so familiar? Just who is this Magnus Bane?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Longer note at the end.

Warning: No beta and I'm dsylxic so kinda just going with whatever spell check and grammer check say. Expect for when it's words I know or it makes less sense then what it orginally was.

Do not own than the plot and Xen.

* * *

Alec woke up to the feeling of something on his stomach, something small and heavy. Lifting his hand the object he found it to be rather fluffy and soft and when he pet it, it started purring. Cracking his eyes open he came face to face with the small but heavy ball of fluff known only as: Chairmen Meow.

Giving the cat a lazy smile and a scratch Alec streched and sat up and looked around, noticing something was wrong.

He looked around the living room wondering why he was here instead of in bed with...

"Oh, right." Alec said to himself, remembering last night. They had fought and it got pretty bad and so he ended up sleeping on the couch.

With a sigh and a shrug he looked at the cat. "How about some food while we wait for Sleeping Beauty to wake up?"

The Chairmen meowed and jumpped off him and ran to the kitchen. With another sigh and laugh he got up and followed the cat while thinking about what to make for breakfest, it wasn't hard to pick something since he, while better at cooking then Izzy, could only make basic plates. So he decided on bacon, eggs and pancakes.

Simple enough and it would put his Warlock in a good mood and they could talk about their fight. Cause even now he finds the fight stupid.

Checking the fridge he saw that there was almost nothing there, and since he couldn't snap his fingers and make things appear he decided to go out and buy them. The store was a few blocks down the road so it wasn't far and he hadn't been out by himself in about a week thanks to his new stalker.

That's what the fight had been about: The Stalker

For last last almost week another Warlock has been following him around, trying to get close to him. His stalker was first noticed when he was out on a date and his own Warlock noticed him and claimed to have known the other and that he was a very powerful being who would stop at nothing to get what he wants. He also said that from then and until they find a way to get rid of his stalker that Alec should not go out alone and should stay at the apartment where he would be safer.

Last night Alec had said he wanted to go to the Insitute, by himself, to spend some time with his silbings and that to he could take a portal there and also, the Institute was safe. At that his boyfriend rolled his eyes and said "If I can get in then that means someone else, just as or more powerful then I, can." Thus started the fighting.

He could understand both sides of the agrument but he just wanted some alone time and the store was right down the road. He was a trained Shadowhunter who had killed his far share of demons and besides his stalker probably wont even get too close. After all Alec hadn't been seen alone so the other would probably think that there was some one else not far from his waiting for the right moment to strike and he was just the bait. And someone would have to know him pretty well to know that he was never be used as they way he saw it, he was safe for a short trip to the store and back.

He left a note on the counter saying where he went and the time, he'd probably be back way before sleeping beauty woke up anyways.

* * *

Alec stepped outside and locked the door, feeling good to finally be out by himself. The trip, like he guessed was short and he saw no sign of his stalker. That was until...

"Hey!" Alec yelled as he was dragged into an ally and shoved against a wall dropping his bag. "What do you think your doing?"

"Getting you alone so that we can talk. Obviously."

That voice. The sound of it, there was something about it that Alec couldn't place it but his mind was trying to. There was something about this way he looked that tickled his mind. He was a Warlock, that one for sure, the mark was easy to spot and see. Shaking his head of the thought for now he glared at his capture. "How do you know I'm alone? Someone could be watching us now and waiting." He challenged, waiting and watching for the bluff to be called. He could tell his was the person who had been following him even though this was his first time getting a clear fear of him.

"Your bluffing." Stalker, as he was now being refered to, said without doubt.

"How do you know?"

"Easy," He shrugged. "Two reason. One: Your eyes give it away. And two: you would never be used as hate it, almost as much as your sister being used like that."

How? How did he know that? He never told anyone that, it was just something the few people who knew well enough picked up on.

"Also," He added. "I looked around around at all the places he would be and didn't see your brother."

Alec's eyes widened. Hevreally was a stalker. "Y-your insane. Your a insane stalker. What do you want from me?"

Him starting to panic was probably starting to show in his eyes.

"Just to talk I swear. Trust me when I say I would never hurt you Alexander. Pleas-"

"How you know my full name? Everyone always calls me Alec."

"I'll explain everything. I promise. Meet me here in three days." He said snapping his finger and a sheet of folded paper appeared in his hands and he placed it in Alec back pocket.

"Why three?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Answer me." He hissed.

"So I can find evidence." And with that he was gone.

Alec, forgetting the bag, ran back to the apartment, up the stairs and into the bedroom where his boyfriend was still asleep.

As gently as he could he layed down on his side next to the Warlock and with the back of his hand he started gently stroking his boyfriend cheek and smiled softly as his eyes started to flutter open. Soon he was met with a pair of beauty eyes.

"Morning Love," He whispered.

"Morning," He started onto those eyes, one the color of sun set orange and the other a dark shapre of purple. "Xen."

For a moment he completely forgot about the note in his pocket that read:

_**Meet me on the roof of the Insitute at 9:45pm in thee days. -**_

_**Magnus Bane.**_

* * *

Note: So yeah...something is going on here.

At first I was trying to mix together like four different thing but narrowed it down which is very good and have it all planned out already, expect one detail for the end so going to need help with that, and working on the second and third chapter now. Trying to keep myself distracted by writing.

And this is going to more of a challenge then normal because of certain things. (I love writing and being dsylxic makes it harder. But that makes me love it even more.)

Anyways...I was thinking about Malec fics and few of my faovrite and and noticed theres a lot of them where someone is after either Magnus or Alec, mostly Alec though. And then thought 'What if it was Magnus that was after him?' So started coming up with ideas about how a Warlock, Xen, doing something where he takes Magnus's place and no one finds it strange and this was the ending result.

Review please? So that I know it's good or bad and what needs to be worked on.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so don't really like this one very much but it does somethat explain what is going on and why. Chapter three and four are being written and planned now. Hope you guys like this. * self conscious*

Again: No beta. Also my spell check is being weird right now. I think I corrected most of it but not sure. Remember I'm dyslexic so doing the best I can. :/

I own nothing but the plot and Xen.

* * *

Magnus did not like this. At all. Not one bit.

For the past five days he's had to watch Alec be in love with someone else. Kiss someone elses lips, hold someone elses hand, be held in someone elses arms, smile at someone else. And he didn't, couldn't, even dare think or picture what was going on inside his own apartment. What his Love and that bastered were doing (or hopefully not doing.)

Within less than a day he lost everything. His title, his apartment, his cat and clothes, everything he owns. And most importantly he lost Alec.

Luckly he still has his powers, so even without money he was able to get a place to stay for now and until he figured out what was going on and stop it.

He figured it was a memory spell or something but it could also be something else, with Warlocks you never know. There are alot of spells, potions and so on out there and even though Magnus owns the Book of White he doesn't know them all.

But for now he's working with the theroy that this is memory related and based on what he's seen in the almost week it seems Xen just replaced Magnus with himself not only with Alec but the others also well. And not just the Lightwood parents and siblings but Clary, Simon, Jocelyn, Luke and his pack, even Rapheal and his vampires.

Whoever this Xen is, he had definatly done his homework, which makes finding evidence that what he plans to tell Alec is true harder. Which brings up another matter of why. Why would Xen do this?

As far as Magnus could tell or remember he had never met the guy or heard of him till now, and even though he's old, Magnus had a pretty goody memory of the Warlocks he's met, never knwoing who may one day became a friend or enemy, but whenever he thought of Xen he drew a blank. So what did he want by doing this? Maybe it's envy?

Who wouldn't want a High Warlock title and a gourgus shadowhunter boyfriend, and if someone knew about, the Book of White? Of course if they want the book they would have to find it since Magnus does not keep it in plan sight and no one knows where it is besides him.

He's hoping that the talk he has with Alec will help him fugre out what is going on, only problem is besides him showing up and Magnus himself getting there is if he shows up alone. Alec has barely been alone the past few days, minus yesterday when he caught him coming back from the store. He always either with that Xen or one (or both) of his siblings or all three. He had been extremely lucky yesterday. He'd be even more lucky if Alec doesn't mention the note or meeting place or leave it somewhere where someone can pick it up.

_Please let fate be on my side for this. _He begged and with a sigh and leand his arms on the edge of the roof of his (now Xen's) aparetment building. "Alec, I miss you so much. I would give anything to just able to hold you right now."

"Wish not granted." Someone chuckled behind him.

Magnus quickly turned around and saw Xen standing behind him with his arms crossed wearing a cocky smirk with confidence oozing off him. His eyes, one orange and the other purple held mischief and chaos. Magnus thought for a second he was with the god Loki rather than a Warlock.

His looks were somewhat similar to Magnus's, though no one would mistake the two. His skin, though a different shade, was tan and his hair was black and the same length, though instead of it being up in spikes it was a rat tale. His features were of Asian heritage, though probably a different part then Magnus and a mix of something else. He was wearing a pair of Magnus's skinny jeans, black and purple zebra print and his black tank top with a golden sparkly money symbol on it.

Magnus glared that the man who took everything from him. His fingers began to spark with the magic, he normally wasn't the type to 'kill first ask qustions later' but right now it was so tempting and then his problems would be gone.

"No no no," Xen tsk'd waving a finger at Magnus, even his voice was cocky. "Your probably thinking 'if I kill him then all is back to normal.' " Xen said with fake giddiness. "But how do you know that? Killing me may make it perminit, then Alec will hate you for the rest of his life for killing his beloved. Oh no!" The last part was with fake saddness and fear then he smirked. "Can't have that now can we."

Magnus's hate for him was increasing by the second. But he did have a point, he didn't know exactly what Xen did and he didn't want to risk it. No matter how tempted he was, Alec not only not remembering him but hating him, was not worth it. He would have to wait and get more information before getting his revenge.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Magnus asked trying to keep his anger under control.

With one arm still arm his chest he used his other hand to tap at his lips appearing to be deep in thought. After a few prolonged seconds he shrugged. "Nothing really. I just wanted your life."

"What?"

"You see I'm like a parasite," He paused. "Wait I don't like that comparasion so forget that. Anyways, see I figured, let someone else do the work and I take it. Like you for example: Your a High Warlock, powerful, have a nice flat, potions and spell books galore, and a shadowhunter for a boyfriend. Must not have come easy so instead of doing all that work for a life like that I decided to take yours. Of course I had to do my research. That was not easy."

"So you took everything I've worked for because your lazy?"

He nodded. "Pretty much."

Why was he not killing his guy again?

Xen started to away, back to the door that leads into the building. Obviously done with the conversation. He opened the door and before entering he turned around and added. "If you do figure out what I did, though I highly doubt you will, I may warn you. You are not the only thing I took away from him." And with that he was gone leaving Magnus alone with his rage.

* * *

Xen walked back inside with a grin on his face, he couldn't stop even if he tried, not that he would. He may have said too much to Magnus but he couldn't help himself, seeing those cat eyes flare up with hatred was well worth it.

He had been bluffing when he told Magnus that killing him would make this perminent because even he didn't know what his death would do. It may be his spell but even he didn't know all the details and effects it has, just the main ones.

But he hadn't been lying when he told Magnus that he had taken something else from the boys mind.

He walked back to the bedroom, seeing it was almost it was almost 3am and clapped his hands replacing his cloths with and crawled into bed with the sleeping Alec.

Even though men were not his prefence, though he had been with a few. (He was a Warlock and over 500 and that gave plenty of time to expirment. A lot.) Alec was different. He was cute and shy but yet strong and determined and that was something Xen liked. And those eyes were breath taking. He was surpised to find out that this boy had been single his whole life up until he met Magnus. He had met the other two Lightwoods and saw that they gathered attention, especially Jace, but still found it hard to believe the Alec was over looked like a shadow.

X found himself truly starting to fall for this boy.

Snuggling into bed he wrapped an arm around Alec and noticed how the boy didn't get closer to him or hold him as he slept. Since even though he couldn't remember his body and mind still felt something was different, something, or someone, was missing.

* * *

I can't believe I gave Xen that kind of personality! He's so much like Moraty from BBC's Sherlock who is my favorite character! Now I feel guilty about what going to happen to him and etc.

Anyways, review please. I got two already and they made me really happy. And I could use some happiness right now. :/

Until next time,

B.B


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So had a pretty interesting day that I must share with you. My girlfriend and I broke up, it wasn't really a break up. We both agreed on it since we live like two hours away from each other wouldn't be able to see each other a lot, we're both starting college and she has work. Then after that she asked me if I wanted to move in with her when she gets her own place. O.o**_

_**Then after that phone call I walked out of my room heard something in the bathroom, the laundry basket actually, lifted the lid to find the ferret just chillen on my dirty clothes.**_

_**Then decided to watch some Nevermind the Buzzcocks and while it loads I write some of this and check my tumblr...whick is FILLED with Once Ler, Sherlock and the Ridiculously Photogenic Guy **__**memes. Gah! I'm trying to get as much done as I can this week since I have it planned out and I might be going away this weekend which will put this on pause for a few days but things keep getting in the way.**_

_**Hope you guys like it.**_

_**Remeber: No beta and dyslxic**_

_**I own nothing but plot and Xen.**_

* * *

Alec was eighteen which meant he now had Clave duities to attend to which included going to meetings no matter how boring or useless he found them. This one was about new training and weapons, he didn't know the details since he zoned out after the first five minutes. Luckly Helen sat beside him and they were passing notes like kids in High School. He was happy to have a friend like her, she was nice and was Aline's girlfriend. He thought they made a good couple and he was happy to see that there were more gays and lesbian Shadowhunters around his age coming out. He didn't know what the sudden change was for them to do so but he liked it. It made him feel relieved that he wasn't alone.

_I know this meeting is boring but you seem more out of it then just being bored. _

**Sorry. I have a lot on my mind right now.**

That was true. He had run into his stalker warlock named Magnus two days ago and he couldn't get him out of his head. His voice, his eyes, his looks. Everything!

Magnus Bane wouldn't leave his mind in peace. Why was he thinking so much about someone he doesn't even know?

He hadn't told anyone about their meeting or the note that was hidden and he planned to keep it that way. He still hadn't decided if he was going to meet up with Magnus on the roof yet anyways. Part of him says no but the other part says yes and he refused to mention it to anybody. Besides if he were to decide to go how could he? Xen refuses to let him go anywhere alone and believes the Instiute is not safe enough even with his sibling there and his own training. He could sneek out but the time was to early, everyone would still be awake. And if he decided not to go what would Magnus do next? Leave him alone or try again?

It was all to confusing.

_Care to share with the class?_

Maybe he could tell Helen. They didn't know each other that well and only talked before, durning and shortly after the meetings but still, it would be nice to tell someone. Not everything of course just some. Maybe she could give some advise.

**Only if your the only other student and the teacher isn't in the room. **

_Okay fine. We're in detention and the teacher stepped out of the room for a very long coffee break._

**Okay. Wait...why are we in detention?**

_We thought the gym teacher was a demon. _

**Good enough.**

_So whats up? _

**Can you meet me somewhere after the meeting so we can talk? Just us. No one else.**

_I was going to meet up with Aline and go out for a late lunch but sure. _

**If you have plans then it's fine.**

_No it's okay, I'd rather have dinner with her. More romantic don't you think?_

**Cute. Alright then. Do you know where Taki's is?**

_Nope. But after the meeting I'll follow you there okay. And your paying right?_

**Sure. What about Aline?**

_That's what texting is for. Duh!_

At that Alec laughed.

* * *

The meeting ended not long after that and soon Alec found himself sitting across from Helen at a table at Taki's. He always liked this place but felt he came here to often. At first the employs paid him no mind other then taking his order and giving him his food since they knew what Shadowhunters believed that the Downworlders here were only good enough to make their food like servants. But now that he was dating a Downworlder things have changed. Well for him and his siblings at lest. He sometimes found himself talking to his waiter like they were good friends and got greetings from the other employs. Though this time it was different, he was to deep in thought he didn't notice their waiter till Helen said something.

After ordering, him just some coffee and Helen a drink and burger with fries they stayed silent until the food came back.

Alec had found himself once again been in thought about that Warlock Magnus and feeling guilty since it should be Xen that takes up most of his thoughts. He's also sure that he never met Magnus Bane before the other day but he just seemed so filimar and yet Alec couldn't figure out why. At first he thought it was at one of Xen's parties but got rid of that thought since it didn't fit and he already ruled out that it was because Magnus was he stalker because he never saw him up close till the other day.

He groaned at the confusion and headache he was getting from it.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Helen asked eating a fry.

Alec groaned. "I have this stalker, and -"

"Girl or guy? Human or not?" She asked with interest.

"...Guy and it's a Warlock." He answered with caution.

"Wow."

"Yeah. He's been following me around for a week, and because of the my overly protective boyfriend has made sure I'm never by myself and two days ago he talked to me when I was coming back from the store."

"What did he say?"

"Not much," Alec shrugged stealing a fry. "He said he wanted to talk."

"Why didn't he talk to you then?"

Alec sighed. "He said he needed evidence the thing is, I don't know if I should go."

"Why not."

"Well, one he said to come alone, two actually getting there alone. And three, I just don't know."

She stayed silent for a few seconds. "I think you should. I mean what's the harm? If he wants to talk then let him and if it's some type of stalkreish trap well your a Shadowhunter with Shadowhunter siblings and dating a Warlock."

Alec sat up straight and then leaned over the table a bit. "Maybe. I just don't like the idea of him asking for me to go alone."

Helen shrugged. "Go prepared and stay on guard. Where's the meeting place?"

"Insituate roof."

"Okay so be prepared and on guard and your family is just a screa-" Alec glared. "Alright a yell away. As for your boyfriend, tell him you want to stay the night with your siblings. Have some family time with them."

Alec thought about what she said. She did have a point, what was the harm and as long as he was prepared he should be fine. Also given the location he had the advantage and he had to admit he was courious as to what the Warlock wanted. So it was decided. He would go.

Problem was, would Xen fall for that? Yes he wanted to have some time with his brother and sister but they weren't the real reason of him going. There was a good chance of it workings though since he was close to his siblings and he misses them. So techinally he wouldn't be lieing to Xen, he just wont be telling the truth.

Alec decided to risk it. If it worked, that's great and he got to see what Magnus wanted. If not then it wasn't ment to be. Though he hoped it would work if he were to be honest with himself.

"I'll give it a try. And you can't tell anyone about this," Helen opened her mouth to say something but Alec stopped her. "Even Aline."

"Fine," She gumbled. Alec get up and pulled out his wallet, leaving a tip and giving Helen money to pay for the food since she wasn't done eating yet."Wait your not going to finish your coffee?"

He looked at his drink he had barely touched. "Nah. I have to go to Xen's. We have dinner plans and it takes him forever to get ready if I'm not there to hurry him along. And if he asks you walked with me to his place. Deal?"

She laughed and nodded her head.

"Wait, I thought." She paused as Alec started to leave then shook her head. "Nevermind."

With one last look of confusion Alec shook his head at her then left.

* * *

_**For some reason I picture Alec and Helen being good friends and originally I didn't plan on her being in this but then I started to work her in and it was really easy and she may not be in the story a lot ends up helping out both the boys. Especially Magnus. **_

_**Next chapter is the meeting! And remember Xen took something away from Alec other than Magnus.**_

_**Also thank you everyone for the favorite, alerts and reviews. They make me very happy which is saying a lot cause I've been having a tough time recently.**_

_**Review please? I really if-y about this chapter. Hell I'm if-y about all my chapters.**_

_**Now I'm off to watch Nevermind the Buzzcocks United States of Tara, and read. (and maybe Abuction)**_

_**B.B**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry, took longer then expected to get this done. There's been a lot of shit going on and it finally hit the fan so now it's everywhere. And people just piss me off. A lot._**

**_But I really wanted to update this it is the 100 year annivsry of the Titanic. Yesterday was it's annivsry of it hitting the iceberg at 11:40pm and today and to is it's sinking which was at 2:20am. Titanic History Junkie, seriously I am. Went to go see the movie in 3D, which was AMAZING and didn't cry once, felt so heartless when I saw people wiping there tears away afterwards. But the only time I teared up is when they were exploring the wreckiage since I find it so beautiful and 3D just made it better. I'm weird I know. Lol_**

**_Again no beta, though I did have some help with this one so if it sucks I have someone to take the blame with me. Yay. And still dsylexic, and thank you guys so mch for understanding and being great. And spell check is being mean but think I got most of the mistakes_**

**_I own nothing but plot and Xen._**

* * *

Magnus sat on the edge of the Instute building, his long leather covered legs hanging over the wall. He was smoking a cigratte with raindow smoke* while looking up at the night sky as he waited. The night was calm and silent, well as silent as it could in New York, the clouds rolled by the darkened sky. Of course the clouds could also be smoke do to the city. He sometimes wished he lived somewhere else, somewhere where he could actually see a clear night sky filled with stars and a moon. Especially on the nights where the moon was so big if looks as if you could just reach out and touch or when it had a orange glow rather then it's bluish white. A place where you would drive miles without seeing another car or go for walks in endless woods no matter what time it was. Where you saw animals, not in zoos but in there natural home.*

He sighed pulling himself away from distant memories or another time, another life and pulled out his pocked watch that he now carried from his front pant pocket and saw the time was now 10:07pm. He shrugged and put it back, he figured Alec would be late, if he decided to come that is, the time he suggested was a bit early. He just wanted to get this done as early as possible but not in day light since there was a bigger risk of getting caught. And that was something he didn't want,it was true that he could use glamour but that would make him invisble to Mundanes and perhaps some of the Shadow World, but not all of it. At night was easier because it was dark already and there was no better place to hide then the dark.

He finished his cigarette and debated on lighting another one just to keep at lest one of his hands busy since he didn't have his cell phone anymore to do so. It had gone missing two days before what ever Xen did and he now had a guess of what happened to it. A small part of him had to give Xen some credit, Magnus not only had a lock with a password on it but he had also enchanted it so that no one other than him can use it. The only other person who could use it was Alec and he had a feeling that the pictures of him and Alec were still on there and Xen didn't want Alec coming acorss them by accident. And so he took it and hid it knowing it was one of the few things that could ruin what he was doing. It was also pretty much the only evidence Magnus had.

So now he just hopes his words will be enough for the time being if Alec showed. He looked at the time again, it was 10:26pm, Magnus started to worry that he wouldn't come.

As he returned the watch to his pocket he heard a noise on the other side of the building, curiosity got the better of him so he went over to see what was happening.

Looking over the front side of the building he saw Isabelle, Jace and Alec standing on the front steps.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Isabelle asked. "It'll be fun."

They were probably going clubbing.

"Nah I'm fine. You two go ahead. We'll hangout tomorrow. Promise."

He watched the two walk away and when he believed them to be a good distance away Magnus whistled and Alec looked up. At first the blue eyes boy looked confused and shocked to see the Warlock on his roof then he seemed to remember why. He held up a hand signaling he'd be there in a minute.

And that was a very long minute.

* * *

At 10:43pm Alec finally arrived on the roof and made his way toward Magnus and stopped with a sizable gap between them. They were close enough to see and hear each other well enough but that was it. The boy seemed tensed and on guard and knowing him he was probably carring a few weapons. Magnus could understand why but it still hurt to see him love like this. Not trusting him.

Magnus sighed and walked toward Alec, pausing for a second when he was next to Alec only to see the boy stiffen more then continued on.

"No worries darling, I'm just moving to the other side. Less chance of being seen." He clarified before the boy could ask.

"Why would you be afaird of being seen?" Alec asked turning around to face Magnus but did not move closer to him.

Magnus couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not going to hurt you, I've told you that already. I just want to talk and being seen may put a stop to that."

"Oh," Alec said then relaxed though only a bit. "We could go to the green house if you don't want to be seen."

"What about your allergies?" Magnus asked confused as to why Alec would suggest something like that. "

Alec shrugged. "If I stay by the enterance with the door open I'll be fin- Wait how do you know about that?"

Magnus turned from looking off into the distance to look at Alec. He was so beautful, his black hair blew in the soft breeze, his eyes stood out against the night. Even his beat was sweeter and jeans was beautiful, heck with Alec, everything was. Magnus didn't know if it was because he was in love with Alec or it was just the boy himself.

"Because I know you, and I do not nor have I ever stalked you."

"Then how do you know about me?" Alec asked crossing his arms.

_Well, here goes nothing. _Magnus snorted in disbelief that he actually had to do this. That all this was actually real. "This is going to probably sound crazy and you might not believe me but please just listen," He held his breath for a second then started. "I know about you, as you've put it, because either you told me or I know because we were around each other so often. Not only do I know you but I know your family and some others as well."

"Prove it."

Magnus looked away from him. "I can't."

"Why not?" Alec snapped.

"I have evidence as to what I'm telling you is true, plus more, but I can't get to it."

"Again, why not."

"I just can't. It's on my phone which was taken away from me and I'm trying to figure out a way to get it but Xen -"

"Why would Xen have it?" Alec interrupted. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

Magnus stepped closer, only by a few inches. "Because he's the one that caused this."

"Caused what?" Alec was starting to get mad.

Magnus tired to remain calm and said slowly and gently. "Caused you to forget about me. Not just you but your family and others we know and replaced the memories of me with him."

Alec took a few steps back, shaking his head "No, that can't be true. Why would he do that?"

"Please, you have to believe me Alec. What I'm saying it true. Xen cast a spell or something and not only erased me but placed himself in the blank spots."

Alec covered his ears and fell to his knees trying to block out the sounds not wanting to hear sat on his knees infront of the boy and placed his hands on his shoulder. "I was the one that fought with you during Valentines war, took you around the world, whsipered words of love to you. Not him." As Magnus spoke Alec contined to chant 'no, this can't be true.' "I was the one that I helped you through it when you were trying to get over your feeling for Jace. I was there for you when Max,"

Alec picked his head up and looked Magnus in the eyes. Magnus's heart clenched, he was starting to fall apart. He's being told the memories he has are fakes and the person he loves is a lie by the person who clams to be his real boyfriend. That was a lot to take in. His blue eyes also held a hint of confusion.

"Max?" Alec asked. Confusion clear in his voice. "Who's Max?"

Magnus's eyes widened at the question.

"Magnus," Alec softly, still confused, then asked again this time pleading. "Who is Max?"

Magnus looked to the direction of his apartment where Xen was and his eyes narrowed. _That bastered._

* * *

**_*So those cigarettes are real. I saw a picture adcertament for them about a month ago and looked pretty cool. Would love to have one but they probably aren't cheap._**

**_*Also I've never been to New York so basing that first scene off what I've heard about it and seen. But I do live in a small town so figured the city was the opposite , I've been to cities but nothing huge like New York. _**

**_So yay finally have the meeting done and man I've been wanting to write those last few sentences since day one._**

**_Next chapter might be in either Xen's pov or Alec's, maybe both. I really wanna do at lest a flash back part of when and how Xen did what he did and also where soon. There was a hint as to where this all happened in the first chapter. And Helen is coming back soon, I really like writing her. :)_**

**_I'm trying to get a much as I can done since I have a test to take probably later in the week for college problem is I wont know when it is till maybe tomorrow afternoon._**

**_Then my little cousin birthday this weekend. The week after that going on a camping trip with some family. Excited since we're going to be near a river and a beach. Ah the joys of Florida. (actually one of the only few joys of Florida. -_-) Then college (hopefully) in May. So trying to get as much I can get done now._**

**_Review please? They make me happy and make me believe my writing does not suck. One actually made me blush and all of them almost make me cry tears of happiness._**

**_Anyways, off to watch anime then write so till next time._**

**_B.B_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't like this one very much . but I had already redone with chapter twice. I had it planned out, it was writing it was a bitch. But wanted to get up tonight for two reasons.**_

_**1. it's day of silence so wanted to update it. Of course its also 4/20 high day, so be silent instead of smoking weed. .**_

_**2. going to be busy this weekend and probably next week. Got my cousins son's bitrthday durning the day and my book came, FEAR by Michael Grant and wanna finish it by Monday. The have more college stuffs to do.**_

_**No beta but once again had some help but my friend went back to work and apparently that's more impotant then helping me. . Just kidding, he has a good job and happy he takes time to help me. :)**_

_**So enjoy..hope it's not to bad.**_

* * *

_"Magnus?" Alec asked trying to get the Warlocks attention again. _

_Magnus looked back at the boy then slowly stood up leaving Alec there on his knees. The boy called out for him again while getting up to stand on his own two feet. Magnus turned and looked over his shoulder. He saw Alec's eyes and the emotions that flood them. Though he couldn't recall who Max was Alec knew that name and knew that along with the name was great pain. _

_Whsipering a soft "I'm sorry." Mangus once again turned and left leaving Alec alone on the roof._

* * *

Alec was still laying in bed even though it was the afternoon after his meeting with Magnus. After the Warlock left him there with more questions and zero answers the boy somehow made it to his room. He had no memory from the time he stood up to when he made it to his bed. One second he's standing one the roof then next he was being woken up by this siblings pounding on his door telling him it was by noon meaning he needed to wake up. He had grabbed his phone from the table by his bed and checked the time, 1:57pm, he had a few text and a few missed called. Probably from his siblings and...Xen.

He ignored the text messages and voice mails in case they were from Xen, Alec didn't want to text him or hear his voice until his mind was more clear. Right now he had too many questions: Who is Magnus Bane? Was he telling the truth? And if so, then who is Xen? Why did this happen? How and when? And finally, who is Max?

He knows the name, that person, he had strong feelings for them but when ever he tried to pull up a memory of Max nothing can up. Alec groaned pulling the covers over his head hopeing that would block all the questions buzzing around his skull.

There were only two people who could give him answers. One was Magnus, which after last night Alec didn't think he'd be hearing from him again for a while. The second was Xen and he couldn't bring himself to ask questions...at lest for now he wouldn't. But he needed to do something and soon. Which beings up another qestion: What? What can he do?

According to Magnus his memories of his boyfriend are fake. And if that is true then what else was a lie?

Luckily he had another day to think before he was expected back at the apartment, it wasn't much but it was enough for him to start planning something. Problem was, where to start?

He really wanted to talk to Magnus again since he's the one who started this. Started all the confusin.

Alec groaned again, he was starting to get a headache from all this and he was still a little tired. Though before falling back asleep he got up from bed, found a sheet of paper, and wrote _I need your help _before buring the message away. Hopefully they would get the message and reply back soon and until then Alec crawled back in bed and fell to sleep and dreamed of a memory he would forget when he awoke.

_Alec was mad at him. But he still loved him and knew that all would be forgiven soon even though he stormed out of the apartment and went to his other home. Once he was done being angry he got up from his bed, opened his window and sent a fire message saying he was sorry. Hopefully the other would forgive him and come over during the night and Alec would wake up in the arms of his boyfriend. The place he loved most, but that wouldn't happen. _

_Instead of it being his boyfriend who crept into his room as he slept it was a figure he did not know. He did not hear the figure as it got closer to his bed. Nor feel when it's hands on his temple. Though he did see flashes of recent events the were related to one of his certain strongest emotions. Love. Flashes from the time he met Magnus to now. Each seemed to dissapear only to come back differently. Though how they were different, as if something or someone had been taken or replaced. At first he thought he knew what was different but soon he couldn't. _

_Once that was done he felt something else. Something the love had kept away, like it was locked away in a room. It felt as if a door was keeping open letting it fully out. The pain a quilt of a mistake he had made, a mistake that cost someone there life. Someone very dear to him. His brother. _

_Soon it was gone. All of it completely gone. The pain. Guilt. The memories. His brother. All gone. _

Xen looked at his phone again while laying on the hot pink couch and sighed. Alec hasn't called or texted him all day and it was already past three. He had called Isabelle that morning and she said he was still in his room. A few hours later he called Jace and the blond said the same thing. Now he was starting to worry.

And it wasn't just the worry of Alec finding out what he had done but he was worried about Alec. He had already come to terms with he was falling for the boy and fast, which was something he didn't count on. He was starting to care for someone again which was something that hadn't happened in a long time.

He had closed his heart off and built walls around it long ago. And who could blame him? For 300 years he was used and abused by people who he thought cared for him and he trusted them but they were only out for themselves and he was there key to getting what he wanted or at lest a stepping stone. Each and everytime he was bought by fake words and empty promises. 300 years of idocy for trying to do something for others or himself and having it ruined or taken away. He expected the fact that he would never have true happiness. Happiness was a place he saw everyday but could not touch it. He could only watch.

That was when he decided if he couldn't have his own he would take someone elses, thus braking the promise he once made to never use his ability. It wasn't that he was lazy like Magnus had said, it was just he was tired of being hurt. Of course he didn't count on Magnus being so determinded to get his life back, he was supirsed if he was to be honest. The few times he had do something life this before the person he had replaced normally gave up. But Magnus refuses to, of course he may stop if and when he finds out what else he had taken from the boy.

To Xen there was only one emotion stronger then love and that was pain. Alec had been carrying around the pain of loosing his brother and blamed himself for it and now it was gone. If he were to gain it back it would increase greatly since he would blame himself even more for forgetting his little brother even though it wasn't his fault. That was the reason he took Max away as wel-

"Yeah right." Xen muttered to himself. He could lie to anyone and everyone execpt two. One was dead and the other was himself.

While looking through the boys memories to replace the ones of Magnus with himself he had come across Max and not only saw the pain but felt it. He pitied the boy and decided to take that pain away so he would no longer have to live with it. Only later did he realize it was work for himself as well.

After all the pain of loosing a brother was one he knew all to well.

* * *

_**Again not happy about this but this chapter was the hardest since it goes more into how and why. So everything else will be easier now.**_

_**So please review? It keeps me going. *puppy eyes***_

_**Also I wanna try something, if it falls then I wont do it again but do wanna try it. Going to ask you guys a question and if you get it right then I'll give you like a insider thing or teaser/spoiler for the story.**_

_**So here's the question: Who did Alec send the fire message to?**_

_**Also here's a teaser for the next chapter cause I love it so much it has to be shared early. And if you answer the question correctly you'll get something else.**_

_**The guilt he would feel knowing that he forgot his brother would be too much. Alec, though not his fault, would blame himself. Magnus couldn't do that to Alec. He couldn't put him through that pain, no matter how much he loved the boy. **_

_**Now off to read some more then bed and maybe I can blow up another cauldron on Pottermore before going to my cousins. :D**_

_**Laters,**_

_**B.B**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry! I really ment to have this up by the time I left for my camping trip. Really did but bunch of shit happened. So hopefully my mood hasn't effected this chapter since over half the time I was writing this I was not the happiest person in the world but the camping trip and the beach helped. (Also petting a shark helped my mood, espeically since there was a no touching sign near the tank. Felt like such a rebel. Now just have to swim with Hammerheads and my life will be complete.) **_

_**No beta and my friend that normally helps me is kinda mad at me right now and will probably continue to do for a while so kinda on my own. But going to get someone else *cough*mybestfriend*cough* to go over it. Hopefully he did good job. **_

_**No own expect plot and Xen.**_

* * *

Alec looked around the park from his sit on the bench once again. He was starting to grow both paranoid and impatience, there meeting time was five minutes ago. He knew he should have picked Taki's as the meeting place that way he could eat while waiting instead of watching the mundanes. Although he had to admit he did enjoy watching the children play and enjoy themselves.

Being a shadowhunter that's gay and in a relationship with a warlock the chance of him having a child was pretty low. Though he did get the chance to play parent with Jace and Izzy even if he was a child himself while doing so since their parents were not around munch.

He wished there was a younger kid around, like a younger sibling, younger then Izzy so that they could teach him all they know and play games with him. Maybe even take him to the park.

Alec's thoughts were interupted by a sharp pain in his chest. It was as if someone had taken one of his blades and cut through his heart. It may have been sharp but it lingered and throbbed as if it was a real cut.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked concerned.

It was then that he realized that do to the pain he was hunched over with his eyes closed and his hand clenching his shirt over his heart.

He calmed his breathing down and let go of his shirt before sitting back up to meet the eyes of the person who spoke to him. He knew it had to be someone or something of the shadowworld since he was glamoured and no mundane would see him. He found himself looking at at a concerned Helen.

"Your late." Alec said hopeing his voice didn't sound strained.

Helen shrugged. "Sorry. My brother." She shrugged with a large sigh she had down next to him as if she was worren out.

He couldn't help but laugh at her. He would relate, though he brother had an excuse of being young and still learning. Jace and Izzy didn't.

Another pain shot through his heart, it wasn't as bad so he was able to hide it.

"Try having Jace and Isabelle to watch over."

Alec couldn't help but laugh again and louder this time at the look of horror on her face. Soon she joined in and he was glad to have found a friend in her.

After calming down she said. "Serious now. Whats up?"

And so he told her what happened. Not everything and not much detail just that apparently Xen had somehow taken the memories of his real boyfriend and replaced them with himself. Helen had listened closely not interuppting or looking at him like he was crazy.

Once he was finished he gave her a few long seconds to process what she had been said. After about a minute she finally spoke.

"I don't know what I can say or do to help you. Wish I could though but all I can suggest is going to the Silent Brothers."

Alec shivered at just the thought of the Silent Brothers. "No. One: They creep me out. Two: Last time I needed there help they couldn't do anything. Plus I don't want them poking around in my head."

Helen nodded in agreement after some thought of what he said. Alec didn't think they'd be much help anyways, but he would keep the thought in mind for a last resort of some kind.

They were silent for who knows who long and it was Helen who broke it.

"Oh! Give me your phone. I need your number and you need mine because obviously this relationhsip is going beyond just talking at meetings. And it's easier then fire messages and less of a heart attack since everytime I getone I believe it's from The Clave."

They exchanged numbers quickly and then went back to the problem at hand.

"I don't know what to do." He said honestly.

"Well...what do you _want_ to do?"

Alec leaned back on the bench and ran a hand through his hair as he thought. It was a tough question to answer and it was also one of the most important ones. He had be soon focused on figuring everythong out that it went from wanting to know to having it. It might sound like the same thing, wanting and having, but to him it's not. "Truthfully. part of me wants to talk to him again and also Xen to figure out what's true. But the other part of my wants to pretend this never happened. Also your the only person I can really talk to about this."

Helen shrugged. "Do it then. Not the pretending part since little too late now. Also try getting them together and even if they end up agruing you might get more information just by listening to them."

"What if I can't get them together?"

"If it's you asking they probably will." She stated and Alec was confused by that statement. It must have shown because she gave him a small smile. "From what you've told me it obvious they both care about you. If that's what you want and they know it ,then they'll do it."

Alec could tell by the look in her eyes and smile that she was thinking about Aline. That if Aline asked her to do something she's probably do it or try to to the best of her abilities. That's just how it is when you care about someone, if the person you care about wants something you try and do it.

Alec blushed, what she was saying was probably true. But Alec had trouble understanding why one person would care or love him and two people just seemed impossible. Heck he didn't understand why he had friends, his family like/loves him because that's what familys are suppose to do.

Also asking them to that and them doing it would be like he was controlling them, like he had power over them and that was not something he liked or wanted.

"Maybe." He said blushing again.

Helen gave a little laugh and stopped when her phone rang, when she saw who it was she smiled a bit and Alec knew who it was and stood up to leave. "Hey, can you hold on for a second. Okay thanks,"

"I'm going to go ahead and head home. Thanks for listening and you suggestions helped, I'll give them a shot."

Helen nodded. "Alright. Let me know how it goes and if you need anything else. Just call or text me."

He nodded and walked off.

Now all he had to do was decide on how to get a hold of Magnus and how to talk to Xen about all this, though now his main problem is which one is telling the truth cause in the end one of them is lieing and he didn't know who to trust.

* * *

Magnus walked aimlessly down the street he didn't know where he was going nor did he care. He had too much on his mind. He wanted to see Alec again and try and convince him that everything he said was true. That was his intention the first time but then he saw the reaction when he mentioned Max. Xen had taken away Max, probably to keep Magnus from trying and it seemed the being working. The guilt he would feel knowing that he forgot his brother would be too much. Alec, though not his fault, would blame himself. Magnus couldn't do that to Alec. He couldn't put him through that pain, no matter how much he loved the boy.

Maybe there was a way from to work around it, to keep those memories gone and only bring back the ones of him.

Magnus shook his head quickly getting rid of that thought or any like it. Those emotions Alec felt reminded Magnus what it's like to be human. The fact Alec could feel joy and sadness, happiness and pain made Magnus love him more. Being alive as long as he had Magnus had forgotten what it was like until he meet Alec. And they had had so many deep conversations that involved his little brother and that had made them closer.

He knew to get Alec back would mean the boy would remember Max and Magnus would be resposible and maybe they could get through it.

Then there was the issue of if the boy wanted to see him again. The way Magnus left him last time was probavly not the best thing fro him to do.

The Warlock was so deep in thought he didn't notice the girl on her phone that wasn't paying attention until they hit.

"Sorry!" She said getting up and closeing her phone after a quick 'I'll call you later'. She offered her hand to help him up. She had white-blond curly hair, blue-green eyes and pointy ears. She was pretty and by the ruins he could tell she was a Shadowhunter with fey in her.

He took her hand and was pulled up. 'I wasn't paying that much attention to where I was going either. So let's just say we're both at fault."

"Dea-" She paused and got a good look at Magnus. "I know you. Magnus? Magnus Bane right?"

* * *

_**Cliffhanger..muhahaha. Told you guys Helen was going to be helpful ;)**_

_**Tank you for all the reviews. One day I checked it to see how many I have and jumped. Can't believe I have over twenty.**_

_**Once again sorry it took longer then I thought, I really wanted to update before I left. But things happened and ended up deleting what i orginally had and wrote this cause I like this a lot better. Just hope you guys do. **_

_**Also, it was Helen Alec sent the message to since they didn't have each others numbers. **_

_**And I had fun with the question this so going to do it again. This one might be hard:**_

_**How does Helen remember Magnus?**_

_****__**Also..Review please? *puppy eyes***_

_**Until next time.**_

_**B.B, who is very happy her dream of petting a Shark came true. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**SORRY! I really meant to have this up last week but it was one thing after another and I was so close to saying "Fuck it." to EVERYTHING and ended up redoing this chapter so many times and had power go out on me twice while writing this and still not that happy with it but wanted to update before the weekend since going to be busy all weekend and somewhat during the week.**_

_**Also I'm getting CoLS tomorrow. Woot, though I already know what happeneds to my favorite couple :,( but that will not stop my from writing fanfics! Even though my heart breaks and I havn't even read it yet. :,( damn spoilers why do you tempt me!**_

_**Oh and started toying around with another idea for a fic but want to read that book first and get more chapters done on this one. **_

_**No beta again. Seriously can one of you be my beta or know someone who will? Would help out a lot. **_

_**Got a friend to go over it but we were in a hurry cause I have to be somewhere. (actually suppose to be there about an hr ago)**_

_**No own epect plot and Xen**_

Magnus couldn't believe this was happening. Someone actually know him and his name. All week he had been looking for someone who remembered and knew him, he had gone to and/or near places he knew like Hotel Demort and the places Luke's Pack like to be at and a few others. Even talked to a few that he knew and when he mentioed or intriduced himself all he got was fellow introductions from the ones he already knew. And of course just as he was starting to give up he runs into a girl he doesn't know and says those three words: "I know you."

The only words that could beat those were three little words that have a bigger meaning behind them from Alec.

Magnus couldn't help but sigh inwordly, he missed Alec so much he couldn't barely stand it. Everything would have been fine and normal right now if it wasn't for the bastered Xen.

And him taking away Max made things more difficult, it made him want to give up and let Alec go on with his life. A life without Magnus, a life he didn't even remember Magnus in. But he couldn't because not only did he want everything back to normal but he needed it.

Slowly the Warlock came back to reality, the reality that liked to tease him with a light at the end of this tunnel only to have it turn out to be a train.

The girl still stood infront of him, her confusion as to why he had zoned out and starred at nothing was clear on her face. He shook his head clearing it of the thoughts he just had...for now. He realised then he had yet to answer her.

"Yes, I'm Magnus. And you are?" He asked hopeing it wasn't someone he knew since he can't recall ever meeting her before now.

Oblviously that was clear to her since she smiled and gave a small laugh. "Helen. Helen Blackthorn. And don't worry we've never met pirer to this."

Magnus raied an eyebrow at that. "Then how do you know me? Cause I'm feeling a bit stalked right now."

Helen raised her hand as if to stop him. "Your not my type. My girlfriend can valuge for that." She then crossed her arms and shrugged. "I was there during the battle against Valentine. When everyone was getting partners I saw you and Alec kiss. And it wasn't hard to find out who you were Mr. High Warlock of Brooklyn."

He didn't think of that. Of course people knew who he was back then even if he didn't know them, he was already well known for his title and other things that were in his past. And the day Alec kissed him in a room full of Shadowhunters and Downworlders half of them neither of them knew. That also might be the reason why he remembers him if she spends most of her time in Glass City or anywhere other then New York.

But did that mean others outside the state or area knew him as well? He didn't want to get his hopes up in case it was just another dead end.

"Wait, Alec and I? So you know he's my boyfriend as well?"

"Yeah. Though it's really weird, Alec told me he's with a guy called Xen the other day. I was really confused by that."

"You've talked to Alec recently?" He asked hopefully. Maybe she could help them somehow.

She nodded. "Actually just saw him. He's been telling me about something that have been going on with him lately. "

"Mind coming back with me to the place I'm staying at? It seems as if we have things to talk about."

* * *

It didn't take long for him to convince her to come to his place. It was just to talk and nothing else and she was a Shadowhunter so she knew what to do if something other then talking happened.

Once they go to his hotel room she sat on the couch and he on the edge of the bed and like promised, started to talk.

Magnus told her everything that he knew of that had happened from the day it started to now. How he and Alec had fought over something he couldn't even remember anymore, Alec leaving to stay at the Insituite that night, Magnus going out for a walk and couple of drinks, how he wanted to see Alec that night and be forgiven. Then waking up on a park bench with no memory of how he got there. How he tried to go home but it was locked and his key or magic didn't work. To seeing Alec later on with someone else, someone who later he learned was Xen.

Finding out that no one he knew knew him. And finally him talking to Alec and his meeting.

After he was done everything was silent, he waited for all that he had said to sink in. He hoped that she would believe him and help him some how. The words that she spoke was not ones he expected.

"So you are his stalker!" She exclaimed.

Once agin he raied an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. "Not really."

"True. But what your saying does make sense, even with what Alec had told me, though he left out the part of you mentioning Max. Aline, my girlfriend, told me a little bit about him so I know what happened."

Magnus sighed sadly and moved his hands to his thighs interwining them. "That's going to be a my biggesst problem. I want to find a around that so he knows who I am but not remember his brother."

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because, I know it's going to hurt him and he'll blame himself. He'll see it as his fault for forgetting his brother no matter whose fault it really is."

Helen looked at Magnus sincerely. "I have a younger brother and if I ever lost him or forgot him I'd go through hell and back, every pain there just just to keep those memories alive or get them back." She got up from her seat and moved to sit next to him and placed one of her hands over his. "That pain will hurt like a bitch but it'll be worth it."

"How?"

"Because your not just giving him back that pain but the good times he had with his brother. So he wont just be getting the pain and tears but the laughter and happiness only a older sibling can have with a younger one. And not just for him but his family as well."

Magnus thought over what she had said. That was true, he was so fucused on the negative that he didn't think about that. There were people in his past that he would never give up no matter the pain, they were still dear to him. And if anything, if there was a way around that he would let Alec decied on it.

He moved his hands from under Helen's and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She said pulling away after hugging back.

"Now just have to figure out what to do next." He half joked.

Helen dramticly sighed. "I should get paid for all the help I'm giving you guys."

_**Again sorry it took so long and it sucks. Pormise next one will be much better. **_

_**Congrats to **_gleekforever63 _**to getting the last chapters question right. And hopefully you didn't go to insane waiting for this. ^^;**_

_**And here's another question but this one is different. It's about Xen.**_

_**I want the next chapter to be either mostly him or all and have his brother in it as well so here's the question.**_

_**Should his brother be a character from C.C's books or an Oc? **_

_**Cause already have plans for both but need to know what to go with. **_

_**Review please? I love them and have even bragged about them more then once and just thinking of them makes me smile. **_

_**Again sorry it took so long and if it sucks. :/ **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**B.B the girl who will probably cry while reading CoLS.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry guys ^^;**

**I promised myself a while ago that I would never do an authors note but now I am and I hate myself for it. *beats self up* Anyways...yeah so just letting you know that I am NOT giving up on this story and the next update will actually be more then one chapter to try and make up for not updating for a bit.**

**I do have reason for it so it's not only cause i'm lazy. (and addicted to tumblr) it's cause:**

**1. I live in Florida and it's hurricane season which means lots of storms and power randomly going out. Which in the area I live in it does that any ways but hurricane season makes it worse and well it's been raining like non stop here for almost two days now.(think it's stopped now) Also, I'm paranoid and theres been some crazy shit going on down south and it keeps getting closer to where I'm at and also I'm going down south in August so kinda freaked about that. . **

**2. I had to get my own shit that's been going on settled. Settled...mostly. As is my college stuff so Yay!**

**And finally 3. City of Lost Souls. After reading that I needed to take a break from Malec, which lasted like two days. Lol But wasn't in the mood to write any of my own, what really did it for me was not only was our ship sinking but Magnus made a refence to the Titanic. WHICH IS A SHIP THAT SANK! Think Cassia Clare did that on purpose. But over that now.**

**Plus one more, 4. I am lazy and addicted to tumblr and missing my Yukio. ;^;**

**So yeah should be updating again soon, in the next few weeks. Probably after the conversation I'm going to in July since I'm starting to get ready for that and also I'm going to probably be seeing my ex girlfriend then to, kinda nervous. .; But I'm going to start working on them plus a new story as well that I'm looking forward to doing either tonight or tomorrow by the latest. So yeah.**

**Oh and one last thing I have a tumblr and well you can follow me and ask me questions about _Forgetting you_ and the new story or just to follow and I'll you back and probably reblog a lot of your stuff. Though warning I am part of the Once Ler fandom and we're pretty weird and random and messed up though we're also very lovely and nice (expect Swag, Owl ler and One Ler). And part of a few other weird fandoms, including TMI and ID. So yeah my tumblr is lenkagamine133**

**And the two reviews I got on the last chapter, I don't think I've replied to them yet but I will promise. Probably tomorrow if I can.**

**Again..I'm so sorry. V.V**


End file.
